Three Steps Behind
by Beta Genius
Summary: The animosity between Fire and Earth isn't something easily hidden, but why did the Fire Lords of the past find it necessary to wipe out the Air Nomad people? Final chp. up. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Definitely don't own Avatar, (so don't come after me, Nick/Viacom! It's just a fanmade piece, with no profits made from it whatsoever! 0.0) So, it takes place sometime before the war and one reason why it began. (Sorry, but because it's kind of a prequel, none of the normal characters will be appearing in it…Unless you count Sozin as one, (aka Zuko's grandfather), then I guess that counts). Comments and constructive criticism welcome!

Three Steps Behind

Chapter One

Although the air in the corridor was still, there was an electrified feel about the day. There were giggles rising from near the back of the entourage, caused by an overwhelming giddiness by the young ladies of court. At the front, the Fire Lord himself was very solemn in mood, as were his guards and counsels who walked with him. His son, only eight years of age, found his attention drawn elsewhere. The boy's eyes darted from an insect that flew about to a guard who walked too stiffly for his own good, and back forward when his father coughed in disapproval. The princess, and now eldest of the Fire Lord's children, did not share any of their moods. In fact, she looked down at her feet as she walked in her dark red ceremonial robes, blinking slowly before looking towards her father.

"But why do I have to get a guard, father?" she asked quietly.

"Because it is tradition, Jaiyi. All ladies must choose a guard for protection, as they will stay with them at least until those women are married. I have told you this before," he replied, his gaze remaining forward. "In these troubled times it is imperative that we keep our family safe, even if it is something we do not want to do."

The doors at the end of the hall were opened by the awaiting servants, the bright light of the afternoon streaming into their views. It was then that the boy prince ran to the railing of the now open walkway, looking on in awe at the wide open training field below. As the group came to a halt, they could see that there were hundreds of men, ranging from all ages, who were sharpening their skills below.

"Look carefully, daughter, for all of these men have trained diligently for your approval," the Fire Lord spoke, the princess stepping forward.

"Where're they all from?" she inquired, tilting her head slightly.

"From every nation. There are warriors from the water tribes, fighters from the earth kingdom, monks from the air temples, and, of course, fire nations warriors who have thought of nothing else but this day."

Her upper lip became stern, turning to face him with slight anger in her eyes. "But I don't want someone to protect me, I want to protect myself! Why can't I learn fire bending like So—"

"That's enough!" he demanded quietly, making her wince.

She paused for a moment in embarrassment, then lowered her head. "Forgive me, father. I was out of line."

Quickly she returned to the railing, trying to find anything to occupy her vision. Her eyes landed on the group of air benders, one in particular who seemed to be having trouble. The others around him toyed with a leaf he was trying to balance on his forefinger, blowing it from side to side and out of his reach. Without warning, when he finally got it back, one teenage boy would literally pull the air around his feet and make him trip forward into a puddle the water benders were using for practice. They laughed wildly with this, and without retaliation he stood, summoning a blast of air to at least dry the mud off his clothes. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help but smirk—after all, it was quite a prank with a bending power she had never seen before.

From out of the ruckus came the low tone of a gong, the groups below going silent briefly before huddling together for one final talk with their leaders. The Fire Lord turned to walk down the white steps leading to the floor below, his family and fellow court members following shortly after him.

The men formed from their obscure groups into well organized rows, standing at attention while facing a pavilion situated at the bottom of the stairs. The girls who were excited before were now beat red in the face as they sat in the front along with the princess, followed by the armed soldiers to their sides and the Fire Lord and his son seated at the back. They were already scouting the crowd to find the biggest, strongest, and more handsome men, whispering to each other who they liked and didn't like. The only trouble was the girl all the warriors held the most interest in had no desire in choosing any one of them, with her eyes facing down into the dirt.

"Attention, men from all reaches of the world!" an attendant began to speak loudly on behalf of the ruler himself. "You are here today for one purpose, something you have trained your entire lives to achieve. You are here to fulfill your duty as protectors of the royal family of the Fire Nation, one of the most honorable and prestigious dynasties. Our ladies will choose those of you who are worthy, to hold the title of a Fire Nation Guard, and to live and die by this name!" There was a moment of silence before he continued, some of the girls anxiously raising slightly off their seats. "Ladies, you may begin."

Some took off with a squeal, running over and examining every one that they had been eyeing. Princess Jaiyi, on the other hand, waited a moment before getting to her feet. If she had waiting any longer, she knew that those holes being burned into the back of her head from her father's eyes would have been permanent. Without much care she shifted through each of the lines, barely looking up at any of them and, in fact, almost began to daydream about what dinner was going to be. She came out of it, however, as something moved at her feet. Drearily she looked to her side, seeing the nervous eyes of the boy she had seen earlier. Apparently he was trying too hard to stand at attention, and his toes were not completely in alignment. She could see him shaking, but put on a façade of interest anyway.

"What is your name?" she asked dully, his eyes nearly reaching her gaze but snapping back into their correct position.

"My name is Aiguo," he responded in a hushed voice.

She raised an eyebrow. "How old are you, Aiguo?"

"I-I'm ten..." he replied.

He was no older than she was, which made her smile a little inside. She didn't want an older man protecting her—the last thing she needed was another father figure telling her what was proper and what wasn't. Besides, she wanted to see the look on the other boys' faces if she picked him—maybe they'd be surprised. As she stood back and pointed to him, a solider came and asked for her approval. Though she wasn't sure if her father would appreciate such a young boy as her guard, she nodded her head regardless, and he was asked to come to the front. Looking back, she was right about one thing—the boys were pale in shock, almost looking weak in the knees.

When all was said and done, the girls returned to their seats in the front of the pavilion, and the chosen few were lined up in the front. The attendant from earlier stood before them and pulled an aged scroll from his side, unwinding it and presenting it out so he could read for all to hear. The soldiers who had pulled the men from their lines unsheathed ancient daggers, gleaming in the late afternoon sun. Most knew what to do, like they had been there many times before, holding out their hand as they fell to one knee. Aiguo, on the other hand, looked a little confused, unsure how it should all be done but copied the older men as best he could.

"You have been chosen to guard the court ladies of the Fire Nation, one of the most highly coveted and sacred honors that could be bestowed upon a warrior." With those words the soldiers stepped forward, slicing the sharpened blades across the palms of the waiting men, who would then clench their hands into fists and let the blood begin to ooze from their fingers. "In this blood oath you swear to protect our children and our bloodline until their marriage days, and until death you will be bound by this solid duty. Now," he turned the scroll to face them, extending the bottom that was covered in dried handprints set in blood, "if you pledge this allegiance, give us your word."

One by one the men placed their hands upon the parchment, and slowly it finally reached the boy at the end. Although his eyes told a story of pain, his face tried to remain expressionless like the others, pressing down his stained hand on whatever space he could find. With one short congratulation from the Fire Lord a gong rang in the distance, and they rose to their feet.

Softly the girl who sat at Jaiyi's left nudge in her in the side, leaning over to whisper in her ear. "Why did you choose the shrimp?"

"He seems good enough to defend me," she replied half-heartedly, speaking just as inaudibly as she was.

"Really?" she questioned.

The girl to her right leaned in to eavesdrop, smiling mischievously. "Well, he _is_ an air bender. Maybe he's the next avatar."

Jaiyi rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she stood to make her way to the dining hall along with the rest of the court. "If he _was_ the avatar, he wouldn't be _here_."

Later that night, the celebrations continued with a large dinner prepared for the new soldiers. With their hands bandaged and their stomachs become full, the men got to know the other members of the court, more or less the parents of the children they were to defend. Although it was a meal of respect, the audience was small, the Fire Lord retiring early and the children running off to play or told to go to their rooms. The boy named Aiguo felt a little awkward being around all the adults, almost as if he were being ignored, even when he had been given the highest title of guard amongst the people at the table. He would barely touch his food, and after a while he would excuse himself from the table.

The air was warm even when the sun had left around the horizon, the dining hall's conversations dimming into a faded echoes as he walked towards the outside walkway. Even from a distance, however, he began to hear sobs and spouts of anger, coming to stop when he realized it was some of the other children. He stood at the edge of the entrance, peering around the corner to where Princess Jaiyi had collapsed to her knees and was crying in her hands. Her younger brother was there, trying to comfort her, with the other girls standing with concern riddled on their faces.

"Why, why do we have that stupid tradition?!" she shouted, the girls trying to shush her from being to loud. "I don't want a guard! I want to learn fire bending, I want to protect _myself_! Why can't anyone understand that?!"

"But it's better this way, my lady. You're the Fire Lord's eldest child now, and—" one of the other girl's began.

"And _what_?" she snapped. "I need to be kept _safe_? I was second rate only a few months ago, a child of his _second_ wife, and _girl_ out of the proud lineage of sons! No—this isn't fair! It's just not _fair_!"

Her brother's eyes began to water at his sister's discomfort, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Jaiyi, I promise when I become Fire Lord someday I'm going make sure everyone can learn fire bending!"

The boy's gesture made her smile, patting him on the top of the head. "Thank you, Sozin. You'll be a great ruler someday."

With the air came the dust, and one just so happen to manage its way in front of Aiguo's nose. His sneeze would push him to stumble forward, looking up slowly to meet the surprised gazes of the royal children, especially Jaiyi's. But the stunned reticence wouldn't last as a solider came around the opposite corner, speaking low in a tired voice.

"There you are, boy. I've been requested to show you to your quarters." He looked over in the dim light, seeing the princess as she rose to her feet. "Is everything alright, my lady?"

"Yes, everything's fine," she replied shortly, beginning to walk away.

Aiguo narrowed his eyes in thought, but was asked to follow the solider. The corridors and outer walkways were lit well in some places, but darker in the residential areas. His room would be located on the upper floors of the palace, closer to the royal family themselves. He was surprised, yet grateful, to find that it was his own room, and not to be split with the other guards. At home he was forced to share a space with the other hopefuls who had come, but he wasn't complaining.

"This will be your room," the soldier said sternly, Aiguo listening very intently. "Your cloths will be taken and brought back by a servant, and your meals will be served alongside the princess's. You are to spend the general day with her, never letting her out of your sight. If it so happens that we are at political turmoil, you are never to leave her side, and if we are attacked, you are to defend her with your life. You are never to touch the princess, for she is fragile, and if you are even found brushing against her you will be punished. If you disobey any of these laws, it will be high treason on your part, and you will be at the Fire Lord's mercy. Do you understand?"

Aiguo's eyes were large and worried by this time, but swallowed his concern and gave a short nod. With that the solider wished him a good night and left him.

He was stunned by his regal surroundings, more extravagant than he had ever seen. The bed was large enough to fit five of him in, draped elegantly with dark red sheets and lined at the top with pillows. A small breeze came in from the large, carved out doors, the world extending out past the palace walls from what he could see on the balcony. The wooden floors were spotless, and so were the dressers and their contents of new, fresh smelling clothes. Though he was tempted to smile at it all, all he could think about was the princess's words as he slowly crawled onto the top sheet and flopped on his back.

In all honesty, he wondered if he was even wanted there and, if not, why _was_ he there? He only did it to prove the others wrong, that he could make something of himself, but…had he thrown his life away just to prove a point? His vision dwindled while gazing up to the ceiling, his tired eyes acting on their own to find the realm of sleep.

The next morning, he woke by a sudden jerk at his shoulder, sitting up quickly. To his side there was an old woman, smiling sweetly with a pair of clean clothes in her hands.

"The princess had requested an audience with you, good sir," she said, Aiguo eyeing her groggily before taking the bundle. "I'll just wait for you outside."

After a change of attire, now a pale green tunic shirt and dark red pants, she would show him a little ways down the tall, now brightly-lit hall and around the corner. It wasn't very far until they reached a beautifully painted set of wooden doors and, with a small knock, they entered. The princess's room was at least twice the size of his, manned at the doors by two fully armored soldiers and women servants who stood off to the side. She sat at a low table at the front of the room, near the open doors similar in style to that of his room's. Without looking up she waved him over to sit on the opposite side of her, holding a cup of tea in her hand. As he took a seat, he could see the sadness worn all over her face.

"Good morning, Aiguo. I hope you slept well…Look, I know you heard me last night and I just want to say—" she started to explain, but looked up. Her face suddenly cracked into a smile, moving the tea cup over her mouth trying not to laugh. "What are you _wearing_?"

He raised an eyebrow, staring down at what he thought was his new uniform. His brown eyes grew big, rubbing his bald head in question. Looking back up to her, she couldn't help but burst out laughing, shaking her head.

"First of all, that shirt is way too big for you! You need a belt or something…" She stood suddenly, racing over to one of the soldiers and grabbing the sash around his waist. Walking over she handed it to one of the servants, sitting back down. "Stand up and have her put that on you."

Without question he did what he was asked, outstretching his arms as the woman wrapped it around his middle, securing it properly at his side. He had to admit, he wasn't quite sure what change she was talking about, but she seemed to be happy. The princess nodded her head, taking another sip of her tea as he sat across from her again.

"See, now you look better. Plus, you might want to try growing your hair out. The bald headed look doesn't really suit you, I think."

Inside he was becoming slightly irate, taking offense to all her talk. She seemed to notice, though, when her smiled faded, shaking her head.

"I did it again…I'm having trouble trying not to poke fun at people all the time. I get it from my brothers…or, _I_ did get it from them…" She sniffed a bit, blinking slowly. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for yesterday. Really, you're pretty much giving your life to save mine, and I should be more grateful. You really know why you're here, right?" He shook his head shortly. "My elder brothers…they died in training about a year ago. They were out at sea and a storm hit, and they fell overboard. They would've been sixteen tomorrow…For the longest time, they were the world to my family. When their mother died and father remarried, I was just another child, nothing important. But now that they're gone I'm the eldest child, and everyone wants to keep me safe…" She smiled softly, ringing her finger around the rim of the cup. "I'm sorry for what I said. I'm just…it's just been a long year."

He smiled a bit, nodding his head slowly. Although he couldn't really relate to her situation, he at least felt some sympathy for her anguish, and that was probably all she wanted. With a heavy heart she put her drink aside and reached for the teapot, her eyes gazing up to him.

"You know, all the other girls picked guys who, well, are good at what they do. I was hoping that, although I know it's your duty to protect me, that we could be fr—" she stated, briefly letting it dwell in his mind before her elbow bumped into what was left in her cup.

As Aiguo reached to pick it up, so did the princess. He hesitated quickly when he saw her hand coming, feeling the air almost be sucked out of the room as the servants held their breath and the soldiers braced their hands near their weapons with his action. Luckily he had not touched her, but his face grew pale in wondering what would have happened if he had. Yet Jaiyi continued to grin, pretending as if nothing had happened, and offered a bread roll to start him off for breakfast.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N So here on in the story progresses three years with each chapter, (until the last few chapters, where it becomes clear how much time passes). I know it's mentioned in there somewhere about their ages, but just to be sure, I thought I'd clear that up.

Chapter Two

As years past, Aiguo would be given the chance to participate in training alongside the prince and all the other young men in the upper ranks of the Fire Nation. Because he was still but a boy, the teachers advised upon improving his skills, so that he would be more able to properly protect the princess. It was kept a hushed secret for a long while, but everyone who was well taught knew of Aiguo's flaw—it was written where the arrow's were missing from his body. He was not a complete air bender, or at least had not graduated into one before he left to live in the palace. Although he was getting along well with the other children, and was even finding favor in the eyes of the court members, the idea did not rest well with the Fire Lord. He dwelled on it for those short three years until finally informing his daughter of her very awkward choice, and if she willed it then, she could be rid of him for a replacement.

One sunny afternoon, while walking along the outstretched walls of the fortress on his day off from practice, Aiguo peacefully walked three steps behind the princess as he always did. The first rule taught was to always be slightly walking towards the back, as to defend from any posterior attacks but to be close enough to block any front ones. Though content with the day even when his body ached, he began to notice a suspicious gaze coming from Jaiyi every so often. It wasn't a spiteful look, but just a look of knowing something he didn't. Eventually she stood up ahead of him, leaning against the tall brick wall facing out to the world below.

"You know, father told me you aren't a complete air bender," she said suddenly, crossing her arms with a distasteful appearance on her face.

Aiguo stopped walking with a stumble, his brown eyes wide. There was a moment of silence as she gazed at him with her dark eyes, a wave of concern rushing over him. But she smiled brightly, shrugging her shoulders in her heavy, dark red dress, covering almost every bit of her from neck to the floor.

"But I said that was okay. I know you'll make an excellent fighter someday. Besides, you're taking every step the gurus requested, so that has to count for something," she stated, standing up straight again and beginning to walk. He sighed a small breath of relief, continuing to walk on with her. "Hey, have I ever told you I like the new look?"

Jaiyi gestured to his new hair, a shaggy mass of dark brown fluff that had been slicked back to look more appropriate to his surroundings. He continued to wear the light-green tunic shirt similar to what he had been given when he was ten, modified for the sleeves to be wrist length, reaching a little below his waist and tied with a black sash. His loose pants matched it, ending just above his ankles where he wore a pair of light brown shoes. Though he would stand out in a crowd, at least he would look nice doing it.

He blushed slightly with her complement, but the feeling wouldn't last long as the little prince came running up the stone stairs to where they were, a large smile on his face.

"Sister, guess what? I learned how to breathe fire today!" he shouted in joy, running up to the princess with his teeth gleaming.

"That's wonderful, Sozin!" she congratulated him, subconsciously saying it half-heartedly.

"Yeah, and the teachers say I'm the brightest pupil they've ever had!" he began to bounce on his toes. "You wanna see what I can do?"

Jaiyi nodded, patting him on the head. The princess stood back as Sozin parted his feet into position, his face becoming expressionless with concentration. With a shallow breath he relaxed his shoulders, inhaling largely until his lungs felt like they were to burst. Holding his hands out to the air, he respired a small blaze towards the horizon, fizzling quickly. He grinned as his sister clapped and laughed in joy, telling him praises on so far he'd come from a year ago when his instructions began.

"Great! The best fire breath I've seen in a while," she proclaimed.

In a sudden change in thought, the prince ran and grabbed his sister's hand, his eyes beaming. "Sister, since I don't have training until tomorrow, can we play a game?"

"A game, Sozin? Like what?" she asked.

"I don't know…anything!" he replied happily.

The princess thought for a moment, then snapping her fingers. "I know! Why don't I go hide, count down from a hundred, and you try to come find me!"

The boy nodded. "Okay!"

"Now, you go lean against that wall there, and be sure not to peak! I'll be hiding somewhere by the garden," she instructed, gently pushing him to face away with his eyes closed. As he began to count, Jaiyi giggled in slight excitement, beginning to run down the stairs. "Come on, Aiguo! We have to go hide!"

To the disapproval of some of the court members as they ran past, Jaiyi went quickly to the garden halls with Aiguo closely trying to follow behind. After stopping and starting several times trying to find the right place, Jaiyi finally decided on a small closest, tucking herself inside and shutting the door. Aiguo stood for a moment, dumbstruck on what he was supposed to do, but eventually leaning against the opposing wall. In a few minutes, Jaiyi opened the door just a crack, her eyes narrowing in anger.

"Aiguo, what are you doing? You're suppose to be hiding!" she said in a whisper, rolling her eyes when he didn't answer. "Fine! Just don't tell Sozin I'm in here when he comes by!"

Minutes turned to hours as Aiguo began to pace the floor, finally taking a seat next to the closet door so he could hear Jaiyi's whispers. She laughed about how such a good hiding spot it must have been, but slowly changed her mind after a while. The princess grumbled on how long it _should_ have taken her brother to search the garden area, relying on the notion that he'd be around any time then. Eventually Aiguo began to hear voices, and not very happy ones. He didn't think much of it until he saw soldiers running past the hall entrance, standing up in worry. After a moment they came back, seeing him and suddenly rushing towards him.

"Where's the princess, boy?" one man said angrily, Aiguo trying to bring words from out of the pit of his throat but too afraid of what they might do if he did. When he didn't answer, the man continued, "If anything has happened to her, so help you in the fury of the Fire—"

"What, _what_, I'm right _here_!" she yelled, sliding the door open and crawling out. "Doesn't anyone get the concept of _me_ hiding and _you_ seeking? It's not that big of a deal!"

"My sincerest apologies, my lady, but you father has been requesting to see you for hours."

"_Hours_?" she said faintly, her porcelain face fading even more pale. She looked to Aiguo, her eyes showing slight fear, as they both went with the men to the throne room.

Through the large, darkly colored doors, they entered a pillared room, lit only by the line of burning embers separating where the Fire Lord sat from everyone else. The prince sat at the front facing his father, looking over his trembling shoulder to his sister as she entered. Jaiyi tried her best to keep a humble appearance, although deep inside she feared her father's wrath for leaving him to wonder for so long. As Aiguo was held back by one of the soldiers, she took a seat on the one remaining cushion, eyeing over to her brother who directly stared at her.

"Where were you? I was only in one of the closets," she whispered angrily.

"I'm sorry, but when I was looking around father asked to see us, and then the guards couldn't find you even when I told them you were in the garden—"

"Silence!" the Fire Lord's voice boomed, the fire raging slightly. "Princess Jaiyi, when I asked for your audience you were no where to be found. Not in your room with your attendants, not in the garden where your brother said you would be. So, where were you?"

She paused for a moment, her eyes low to the floor. "I was hiding—"

"Hiding? _Hiding_? And _why_ were you hiding, when you are well aware of the fact that your location is to always be known!"

"It was only a game!" Sozin suddenly blurted out, settling back into his seat quickly when he realized his mistake.

"Sozin, you are young, and I will not place blame for your miserable actions just yet. But if you _ever_ interrupt me again, your punishment will be of the highest regards! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, father," he replied meekly, trying to fight back the tears welling behind his eyes.

"Now, Jaiyi, _was_ this a game?"

She nodded slowly. "Yes, father…"

"Not only did you ignore my call, but you directly disobeyed a solemn oath to never have the guards dispatched without real need, and all for a _game_? Most of those warriors were prepping for a campaign to the earth kingdom encampment just on the rim of our borders, to negotiate a lasting treaty that will allow you to play your games without fear of being killed. Now it will have to be rescheduled, to my disliking. Do you understand this?"

"Yes, father, I understand," she said quietly.

"Very well," he stood, as if to leave. "Five lashes with a normal whip for the princess, and there will be no word of this outside this room."

"Yes, sire," the soldiers affirmed.

Aiguo gritted his teeth, stunned by the Fire Lord's decision and breaking free of one of the men's grip on his shoulder. He ran forward, falling to his knees and bowing his head pleadingly beside Jaiyi. The Fire Lord stopped as he heard the boy shout, the fires beginning to kindle slightly.

"Please, your Excellency, I beg of you, hear me out!" Aiguo yelled, his voice echoing in the hallow surroundings.

"Is this the failed air bender who my daughter mistakenly chose?" he inquired slowly, Aiguo sitting up with his face still towards the ground. "What is it that you want, boy?"

"Please, it…it was my idea. The whole thing. I wanted to see how long it would take the Prince and I to find the princess if she ever became lost."

The princess gasped a little inside, shaking her head. "B-but wait, he—"

"I apologize for bringing them into this," he said quickly over her, "but please don't punish them for my actions."

Jaiyi couldn't help but look over to him, shocked. She wasn't sure if he realized what he was saying at first, but when she saw the sternness in his eyes she almost felt like bursting into tears. He knew exactly what would come of it, that his punishment would be far greater than hers, but he didn't care.

The Fire Lord paused in thought, nodding his head. "I admire your bravery, but loathe your stupidity. You are assigned as a guard so that the princess never leaves your sight, and if you remembered this you wouldn't be in this predicament."

"Yes, your Excellency," he replied.

The man behind the flames seemed to signal the soldiers with a wave of a hand, having two of them come forward. One grabbed Aiguo from the top of his head, dragging him back slightly. The prince turned back to watch what was happening, but the princess tried to remain firm, knowing that if she looked it might evoke her father even more. Aiguo did not fight, did not yell in pain, but waiting for whatever would come. Within one fell swoop the other solider formed a fire whip in his hand, bringing it down upon the right side of the boy's back. A deep gash cauterized almost instantly, reducing his shirt to shreds with only a few drops of blood staining the polished stone floor. With his punishment complete, Aiguo fell to his hands and knees, water beginning to drip from his eyes without feeling.

The prince almost stumbled back in horror, looking up to his father when he continued to speak.

"The princess is to be confined to her room for one week," he commanded dully, walking away.

As Sozin gazed at his sister, he was surprised at first to see her look so cold. But even when her face was expressionless, he could see the gleaming of tears on her cheeks. He envied Jaiyi for being so strong, but at the same time was sad for her. The prince couldn't imagine what it was like to have something so small be misunderstood so much, and then have it turn on the ones a person cared about. Someday, though, he wanted to be just as strong as she was.

The yearly storms rolled in a few days later, lightening dancing violently in the sky at night and disturbing the natural order of sleep. In the halls, few guards stood posted as they usually did, half asleep in between shifts and their attention spans dwindling with the Fire Lord away. This lack of care allowed for one child to sneak into the shadows unnoticed, dressed in her nightgown and swiftly making her way through the halls. Eventually she reached one room in particular, opening and shutting the door in care not to wake him or alert anyone else in the area. On her tiptoes she crept her way to his bedside, examining him with a softened gaze.

Aiguo was rolled onto his stomach, lying under one sheet with his bare back exposed. He seemed content in his slumber, but his blackened scar told of a different story. She hovered her hand over the healing wound, almost unbelieving what he had done, and smiling sadly as she pulled away and began to wring her dark, reddish brown hair in her hands.

Her thoughts would escape her quickly, however, as another boom echoed close to the palace, making her jump. Without hesitation, she ran to the other side of the bed, hopping next to him at the far side and burying her head under a pillow. Aiguo woke up in surprise, trying to sit up but finding his head could only be raised a finger's length. He blinked, trying to adjust his eyes to his sudden rude awakening, only to raise an eyebrow.

"My…my lady?" he stuttered in wonder, tilting his neck.

Jaiyi peered out from underneath her cover, her eyes looking timid for a moment. She frowned, though, muffling her shouted words so he could barely hear them. "I'm afraid of storms, okay?!" She pulled the pillow tight, and Aiguo could hear a scream of frustration coming from her, only to have her sit up calmly a moment later. "I just…I didn't want to be alone. Father took Sozin away on his campaign, and you were the first person I could think of to talk to," she whispered.

Aiguo didn't reply, but only continued to stare in question as she stood up, walking to the open door to the balcony. She sighed, holding out a hand to the rain dripping down off the roof. The lights from the villages below flickered, making her heart heavy as she continued.

"It's not that I'm afraid of the rain, but the lightening…you just never know what it's going to do. It's like my father, like all Fire Lords before him. It's not that he doesn't care, he just wants the best for his family, but…sometimes I wonder what he puts first—family, or family tradition. It kind of scares me, you know? To think my brother will be the next Fire Lord, and what he'll be like…" She turned. "But I'm just babbling again—"

Another strike crashed close, and just as quick as the flash she was racing back towards the bed. In her panic she tripped and clumsily fell flat on her face, but it didn't seem to faze her, finding her head under the pillow once again. Slowly, Aiguo reached for the corner of the fabric, the farthest possible spot from her hand, and lifted it to reveal her face. He smiled comfortingly, moving his arm away when she rotated onto her side to face him, hugging the cushion in her arms.

"Aiguo, why did you do it?" she asked, her face saddened. "You knew my father's reputation, didn't you? You know he's not a merciful person. Those lashes would have healed in time, but yours…"

All Aiguo would do is smile, his eyes gentle but his lips sealed tight. Although Jaiyi would wait for an answer, it never did come in verbal form, and she could accept it. She sat up again, sliding off the bedside.

"Well, thank you. I won't keep you up anymore, okay? You just promise me to get some sleep, alright?" she stated, making her way towards the door.

"I promise, my lady. Good night," he replied, trying to be loud enough for her to hear.

"Good night, Aiguo." With that, she stepped out, quietly closing the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The bird's chirped in the mid-afternoon sun, chiming into the ears of the girls who sat in the tea pavilion for lunch. They joked and carried on conversation as their guards stood by at a distance, now six years older from when they had been chosen for the very first time. Aiguo himself was the topic of many side conversations away from the princess's ear, although Jaiyi was beginning to notice that something was going on.

"Alright, what are you talking about over there?" she questioned to two other girls beginning to giggle across the table.

One girl couldn't speak, she was so red in the face, but the other restrained herself enough to smile mischievously. "I'm sorry, my lady, it's just that…we couldn't help but comment on your guard."

Jaiyi tilted her head, looking back to Aiguo who stood just outside the door and back to them in question. "What about him?"

"Well, let's just say I take back what I said when we were little. About him being a shrimp…" the other girl managed to say.

She lowered her gaze in thought, ringing her finger along the rim of her tea cup. The training Aiguo had been going through had made him stronger, leaner, and certainly a more powerful fighter, but he was still the quiet, gentle spirit she had always known him as. Though, he _was_ quite handsome, with dark mysterious eyes and a contemplative look, his hair grown out to more a shaggy appearance, lacking on the up keep now that his practice had tripled in the past years.

The princess shrugged her shoulders, sighing. "You two can be so childish sometimes."

They laughed, the first girl waving her hand. "No offense, my lady, but you wouldn't know a good looking man if he offered you the sun!"

She blinked, surprised. "What do you mean?"

The girl's would pause for a moment, thinking of the best way to put it. They knew they shouldn't anger the Fire Lord's daughter, and the first girl decided to keep it that way. "Nothing, my lady. Just banter is all."

"Say, have you heard that Prince Sozin has surpassed his father in fire bending when he was this age?" another girl said, trying to change the subject.

"Yes, I have! What an amazing feat!" the second girl grinned snidely. "My lady, do you remember when you wanted to learn fire bending?"

Jaiyi, with her mouth wide open to take a bite a food, stopped, sitting back. "Yes, I do."

"Don't you think that was such a silly notion, now that you're older and all, my lady?" she asked.

The princess was becoming perturbed with all her accusations, huffing as she shook her head. "No, I don't. In fact, I'd still like to learn fire bending!"

There was a short pause, only to have the other girls burst out into shrill laugher. Jaiyi narrowed her eyes in anger, shifting her bowl forward on the table.

"My lady, for a princess you sure have an 'princely' attitude!" one of the girls joked.

"Yeah, along with a princely look!"

That was the last straw.

She slammed her fists onto the table, standing in anger. The girls went silent, taken aback by her sudden outburst as she turned and stormed out. Aiguo followed behind her as they walked away, the other courtly ladies giggling quietly to themselves after she was out of earshot.

Jaiyi mumbled to herself in aggravation, flailing her arms every so often in a fit of rage. Aiguo wondered what exactly had been said, to make the princess angrier than he had ever seen her. Yet he didn't dare try to intervene into her boiling animosity, but simply kept his pace. As they reached the walkways of the gardens, however, she suddenly stopped, turning with her eyes full of question.

"Aiguo, do you…do you think I'm pretty?" she asked upright, making him blush. "I mean, I know I'm not as elegant or _nearly_ as graceful as some of the other girls, but I have some likable traits, right?"

His face turned beat red, trying to keep an expressionless image as she came close to him. He backed away slightly as she examined his sudden change of color, not seeming to know the difference from earlier.

"Aiguo, you're so red! Maybe you were out in the sun too long, huh?" she inquired, inching closer. "What's the matter? Don't be afraid to answer truthfully! I won't be offended by what you say—"

In her approach, Aiguo had begun to lean against a weak part in the wooden railing. With his weight, the barrier gave way, sending him backwards into the pond. Jaiyi gasped, covering her mouth with her sleeves in surprise, while a moment later heard a roaring laugher come from the other side. The court girls had been walking by and seen his accident, getting a kick out of the situations irony. The princess frowned, however, strutting down a ways until the ground on the sides of the walkway was solid earth. Hiking up her heavy dress, revealing her light brown pants underneath, she crawled over the railing with some difficulty, flopping over onto her backside before standing and running over to Aiguo. As she kneeled down on the water's edge, she could see the ashamed look in his eyes as he tried standing in the mucky water.

"Are you alright?" she asked, but no response came.

Instead he stood, marching his way in sopping wet clothes. With a quick blast of air he tried to dry himself off as he walked, surprising Jaiyi as he just _kept_ going. He had never left her like that before, worry washing over her. She didn't even listen to the girls cackles as she thought deeply, turning back to the pond as the sword Aiguo once had on his back floated up to the surface.

Later that evening, Aiguo sat silently on the floor of his room, facing out one of the open doors to the balcony where his clothes were hanging to dry. His face seemed deep in thought, his eyes glazed over with the room lit brightly with the full moon's rays. He thought he could enjoy the peace and quiet from the day's prior incident, but it seemed almost too hushed. When a knock came to his door, he was almost happy to see the princess there. Almost.

Jaiyi smiled sweetly out of her full covering garments, asking to come in with a servant who carried dinner and something wrapped on a tray. He nodded hesitantly, the princess coming to sit next to him with the tray spacing them apart. Aiguo slowly brought his knees up to his bare chest, rubbing his arms in the awkwardness of the situation. It wasn't like he mind her there, it's just he would have preferred to have a shirt to put on. All of his clothes had been taken to be cleaned a few days earlier, and all he had was a pair of just below the knee shorts to put on. As Jaiyi waved the servant away, she looked over to see how tense he was, shutting her eyes as soon as the door closed behind them.

"If you'd like, I'll keep my eyes shut while we eat dinner," she pointed out, peaking out of her left eye to see his reaction.

"You don't have to do that, my lady," he replied, stretching his legs out again. "I just didn't want you to feel…awkward, with me looking so informal."

"Awkward? Please, however you're the most comfortable. You know, speaking of which…" She stood, looking around suspiciously for a moment. Backing up, she pulled off the sash around her waist, tying her hair up into a long ponytail. After pulling off her ceremonially clasped shawl around her shoulders, she threw off her dress, revealing a long-sleeved, dark red shirt and ankle length, light brown pants underneath. Aiguo diverted his eyes, feeling that somehow it was wrong to see her like that, and coughed deep in his throat in some protest. She smiled as her frail frame sat back down, sighing in relief. "That's better. If I could walk around all day like this I would. I'm clothed, just not in ten layers. Besides, father isn't here, there's no guards around, and I trust you can keep a secret."

Slowly Aiguo nodded, relaxing and leaning back. If she found nothing wrong with it, neither would he.

With a minute of silence, Jaiyi sat up, curling her legs into her chest and resting her head on her knees. "I just want to say I'm sorry for earlier. Those girls were cruel, and they should have never laughed like that."

"May I ask you something, my lady?" he suddenly questioned, the princess gazing up.

"Of course, Aiguo," she replied.

"Why do you need a guard?" Her eyes went wide in surprise. "I mean, you want to take care of yourself I know, and you seem more than able, my lady."  
"I…um…" She was stunned. Jaiyi had never been asked such an honest question before, and she didn't know what to say. Summoning up what truth she could find, however, she spoke. "Well, it's out of tradition, really. Courtly women are not meant to be warriors in the Fire Nation, and thusly need protection from those who might wish to harm them." She chuckled, continuing sarcastically, "Because, you know, if their husband or father makes someone angry, that someone might come and get them in retribution." The princess frowned. "But in all seriousness, I've always felt that I could protect myself better than anyone could protect me. My mother…she died by an assassin's hand, just after my brother's second birthday. Some rebels wanted to start a war between us and the Earth Kingdom, but at least we figured it out before then. No solider could protect her then, and I was angry for the longest time. I didn't want to lay my life into someone else's hand. That's why the girls call me boyish, because I wanted to train like my brother can, to know what it means to be a fire bender."

Aiguo put his hands behind his head, leaning back and gazing up at the ceiling. Blinking slowly in thought, he tried to in soak every word she spoke, to finally know her reasoning behind it all.

"Don't think my father hates you. He's just been bitter ever since mother died. His first wife died giving birth to my elder brothers, and with my mother's death, he'd been very protective of my brother and I. But even when he said to get rid of you, because you're not a complete air bender, I said no. Even though I'm surrounded by people, servants, soldiers, the girls on court—none of them could ever really be considered my friends. None of them would ever stand up for me until it benefited them, and no one would ever tell me the truth about something important if I asked it of them. Aiguo, even though you are required to protect me, you're still my best friend and I…I don't want to ever see you get hurt…"

He turned his gaze to her, seeing as tears began to roll down her face. But she quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand, trying to clear her throat of any weakness as she reached over and grabbed a bowl of steaming hot soup.

"But never mind my sob stories. Now, are we going to eat dinner or not?"

Aiguo sat up again and tried to put on a smile that wasn't full of uneasiness towards her wellbeing, picking up a bowl of soup and staring out into the bright night. There would be no more talk of sadness, or of apologies and spite, but of complacent conversation and joy for the rest of the time they spent together.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

An excited air fell upon the proud Fire Nation the day Prince Sozin graduated from his studies as a fire bender. He was the top of his class, a master in his own right, and the envy of all young people that were graced by his presence. Even in the political turmoil that was sprouting outside the palace's walls, all worries were set aside as a festival was held in his honor.

The royal family, delegates, and ambassadors along with the ladies of the court and of the realm were there to wish the young men well. The Fire Lord himself was there to congratulate his son, and princess Jaiyi attended just long enough to say how proud she was of her younger brother. Aiguo was also there, expectantly, but not so much as one of the other young men of court. He had completed his training with the highest marks in being a swordsman, even to be feared by some of his peers. Yet, a sword, no matter how fast a person was or how skilled, could not defend against an experienced bending attack, and thusly his celebrations were limited in the eyes of the other warriors. He was a little happy, though, that the public's attention was drawn elsewhere—the flashiness and parties just weren't for him. He hadn't changed much in the past three years, especially in his hair or his clothes, but he had become taller, stronger, and quieter in his thoughts.

But the prince did not see him as such an outsider. In fact, he respected Aiguo more than any other man his age, and was glad to see that he made it through training. As the royal family sat watching the entertainment, the prince asked for Aiguo to come sit in the large space between him and his sister, a servant even putting down a cushion for him to sit on.

"So, Aiguo, how does it feel to be done with that teaching? You know, sleeping in, no more stupid sparring lessons, that sort of thing?" the prince asked in between taking bites of food.

"It's a good feeling, your Excellency," he replied shortly, his eyes facing out towards the crowd.

"No complaints here, either. I heard you got the highest ranking in sword fighting, though. That's got to be pretty inspiring. And hey, let me be the first to say I'm glad you stuck around even after that whole 'not being a complete air bender' thing."

Aiguo choked a little on the tea he was trying to drink in surprise, Sozin laughing.

"Don't think we all didn't hear about that, man! But that's okay. In all honesty, I don't think I'd have any other person guarding my sister but you. I trust you more than any of guys out here, and that's the truth!"

"Thank you, your Excellen—" Aiguo began to say, but drifted when he could see Jaiyi stand in the corner of his eyes.

All at once the princess would excuse herself and the prince was bombarded by the inevitable—marriage proposals from any high standing eligible woman and their parents alike. In this displacement into the background, the princess found it the most appropriate time to leave, her mind elsewhere than the revelry.

Aiguo followed her silently to the gardens, his sword tied firmly across his back with his arms hanging loosely to his sides. Jaiyi eventually walked out onto the grass and sat beside the pond, Aiguo leaning against the tree nearby. She seemed distant that day, more reserved than usual despite the joy held in everyone else's hearts.

"If I haven't said it yet, congratulations," she said plainly, folding her hands neatly into her lap. "Aiguo, now that my brother has graduated, you know what this means, right?" She paused, tilting her head to the sky. "It means by brother will be getting married soon. My father will meet with the parents of many women from all across the Fire Nation, and Sozin will pick from those choices. But I don't have that luxury…"

Aiguo blinked slowly, wondering where she was going with it as he crossed his arms.

"My father and I will be leaving to the other nations of the world once this festival is over, and…we'll be looking for my future husband. It's _tradition_, after all. And with the situation we're in peace wise it's most likely I'll be wedded to a foreigner." The princess spoke with disdain sliding off her words, sighing as she stood. "Aiguo, tell me, do you ever miss home? I mean, I know you've been here for almost ten years now, but…do you ever wish you could go back? To see your family again?"

"Why do you ask, my lady?" he inquired.

"I ask because…well, if would like to leave, no one would stop you. I will be surround by soldiers at all times, and I will be married eventually. And, well, I know you have ambitions of your own. If you want to leave, neither my family nor I will blame you…" She waited for a long while for a response. Her blood began to seethe in frustration as her hands clenched into fists, turning quickly to face him. "Didn't you hear what I said?! If you wanted to go—"

"But I don't want to leave," he interrupted her quietly, making her step back slightly in surprise. He stood upright, stepping out from under the shade of the tree. "If you will me to go then I will. Do you believe I can't protect you?"

Jaiyi slowly pulled her hand to her mouth, feeling slightly nauseous by her sudden anger towards him. "No. I believe you, more than anyone, can keep me safe…" She took her seat back facing the pond, regally staring out with a dull expression. "If you feel it is your duty to help me, then I will not stop you."

Aiguo went cold for a moment, his chest tensing. He could feel in her voice that she was trying desperately to push him away, but he knew deep down it wasn't because she didn't want him around. She had said it once before—she didn't want him hurt. For the longest time he hadn't been sure exactly what she had meant by it, but the picture was becoming a little clearer as the years went by. Now, more than he ever had before, he feared for her wellbeing, that her life was in jeopardy from the trouble world outside.

With an earnest gaze he went and sat next to her in silence, dwelling on his thoughts well after the day was done.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Across the Water Tribes, the Fire Nation, and the Earth Kingdom, there was more amusement than Jaiyi had first anticipated. Not because these representatives _tried_ to entertain them, just that they were humorous on their own. Most of the time the _eligible_ bridegrooms were either far too young or far too old for the favor of the Fire Lord, and after awhile it started to become an inside joke with the princess and her guard. Even in the most tense of situations, they would always find something to laugh about it afterwards.

The Water Tribes were far too cold, figuratively and literally. All of their fighters were bland and slightly snobbish for their own good, especially the ones who were Jaiyi's age. At one dinner, the princess couldn't help noticing that one boy kept looking at his appearance in the shiny bowl set at the center of the table. It wasn't to impress her, she could tell that immediately, as he kept silently striking poses in his reflection. The Fire Nation, even when the Fire Lord himself had high hopes in finding a husband for her there, wasn't much better. Most were older than her father, (and some being _well_ older). All the others were younger than her brother, some that hadn't even started their fire bending training yet, and some that still cried when they didn't get their way.

All that was left was the Earth Kingdom, and the place Jaiyi knew her father had his eyes set on all along. With diplomacy beginning to crumble towards the ruling family there, the Fire Lord sought to mend ties with whatever territory he could get as an ally. The princess was a little concerned at first, feeling that her father was a bit grave, but eventually loosened up when she saw her choices.

One night, while sitting in on a banquet for dinner, her father spoke with the parent of her possible future husband, a general of the Earth Kingdom army. Jaiyi sat towards the end of the table, Aiguo standing directly across from her at the other side of the room along with a few other Earth Kingdom soldiers who were half-asleep. They had arrived late, being held up at the last destination because of a rainstorm, and although the hosts didn't seem to mind the family did seem a little overtired. The boy gentle who was being proposed especially took the time hard, seeming to unnoticeably fall asleep sitting up. Jaiyi smiled, watching intently as she tried to eat her food, and slightly tilting her head to gesture for Aiguo to look.

In the corner of his eyes, he watched as the boy's sleeve became dark, drool pouring from the side of his mouth and down his wrist. Aiguo tried to restrain a small smirk as Jaiyi began to giggle, covering her mouth with her sleeve to muffle the sound. But eventually it became loud enough for her father to notice, piercing a death glare at her.

"Is there something funny, Jaiyi?" he questioned intently, Jaiyi shaking her head shortly.

"No, no, father! It's just…these dumpling are good. Yes. These dumplings are really, _really_ good," she replied, biting her lip and trying not to burst out laughing.

The Fire Lord tried to contain his anger as he turned back to the general, continuing on with their conversation and apologizing for his daughter's outburst.

Afterwards, Aiguo and Jaiyi would sit outside on the entrance steps of the general's home, laughing on how close that was. Although Jaiyi had tried to remain detached from her guard for some time, she couldn't help but talk to him just like old times. She was sad when she couldn't see him, and those six months she spent trying to stay in solitude made her realize that fact. Ever since then, for those three year they spent on the road, she may have felt guilty for dragging him into her mess, but he stayed on his own accord, and that made her happier than she ever had been. She didn't know what she would've done if she had no one to talk to, and tried not to think about it too often.

"Wow, I wonder if they ever woke him up," Jaiyi laughed, looking up to the dark, starry sky above. "But that's alright. One rejected suitor down, about a thousand more to go!"

As she paused in thought, something suddenly sounded in the distance, echoing like the squeaking of carriage wheels. Rolling up to the steps came a small entourage of messengers, bearing the Fire Nation emblem with them. Both Jaiyi and Aiguo stood in surprise, one messenger stopping first and coming up to her immediately. He held out one of two folded letters, both sealed with a royal family crest.

"My lady, from the prince," he stated, bowing his head and presenting her with the parchment.

"What's this about?" she questioned, looking over his shoulder and noticing the others unloading cases, filled with something heavy. "And what is that?"

"That's a dowry, my lady," he replied shortly, bowing to take his leave. "Now, please excuse me, I must give this message to the Fire Lord."

She nodded to dismiss him, splitting the closure with her finger and quickly skimming the contents. A smile suddenly peeled across her lips, her eyes going bright. "It's from my brother…He's getting married!"

Indeed, the prince had taken a bride since they had been away, and had been engaged for a year then. She was a lady from one of the outer Fire Nation territories, apparently soft spoken and kind, and very well educated even when raised by one of the lowest ranking army officials. Jaiyi couldn't wait to get home and, once her father got word, they were off for the palace.

About a week later they were back, and preparations were already being made for the wedding. Jaiyi helped with the bride's dressmaking, sewing in some of her jewels that the woman would have never dreamt of seeing in her lifetime. She was already happy to have her be in the family, and could appreciate that her brother had found someone he truly cared for. The day of the ceremony, Aiguo would help the prince with his formal armor along with two other of his closest friends, the prince facing slight tremors of nervousness.

"There's nothing to be concerned with, your Excellency," Aiguo would reassure him as the Prince placed his helmet, the last piece of his outfit, onto his head.

"You should talk, Aiguo!" one of the other men said.

"Yeah, you got through training like it was nothing, and I heard you traveled the world in the realm of some pretty nasty fighters!" the other stated.

"Not to mention you've survived the wrath of my sister," Sozin laughed, turning to face him. "If you can get through that, you can get through anything!"

Although the matrimonial rites didn't last very long, the gala afterwards would continue well into the night. People were laughing, some of the other girls on court were crying, and most importantly, the prince was happy. Jaiyi was so proud of him, to see her little brother grow up and become such a good man with a lovely wife. Although in her heart she was sad for her own predicament, she did not let it show, and shoved it aside for a joyous smile.

Half way through the night, however, a cold wind began to blow from the north—a sign of the coming winter rains. Within minutes it began to pour, but the banquet was moved inside from the courtyard and continued without another interruption. Everything except what Aiguo began to notice.

Jaiyi was beginning to turn pale, almost sickly yellow. Though she had been showing signs earlier that week and he had asked her privately about it, she said it was nothing. Because of it he hadn't paid much mind to it until then, when she began to cough deeply into her sleeve. He walked over to where she sat next to the bride's family, leaning down to speak clearly over the noise.

"Are you alright, my lady?" he asked, the princess nodding her head, but her watery eyes telling of a different story.

"Yes, I'm fine, Aiguo," she replied, standing then and bowing to the family. "Thank you for the lovely evening, but I feel that I should retire."

"You're leaving?" the bride's mother asked, smiling. "Well, thank you for attending, my lady. I hope you rest well."

In that she turned to leave, the voices dimming as they walked down through the dark corridors. Though she tried to pass off her awkwardness for simple tiredness, Aiguo could feel that there was something wrong. He even walked next to her this time, making sure he could watch her face just in case she might have past out. Of course, he didn't think so far about the fact that he couldn't touch her if she did fall, but he wouldn't have to.

As they reached her room, she entered quickly, holding the door as she spoke. "I'm fine. Really. There's no need to be worried." And with that she shut it, leaving him to wonder as he slowly walked away.

Over the next week, Jaiyi did not bring up her sudden illness again. However much Aiguo saw her progressively get worse, and the other members of court did not notice, the princess would always dismiss it as her choking on something or her throat being dry. Though she tried her best to hide it behind her sleeve, the idea kept drilling itself into the back of his head, tormenting him to know if there was something wrong with her. One day he knew he would ask her, and he had hoped that day would be on the early morning they went for a walk around the palace walls.

The sunrise was a brilliant orange-red shade, cascading the world in color to wake up from its slumber. Jaiyi wore her heavy dress to keep her from the chill of the morning fog, Aiguo seeming unfazed in his usual apparel. Nothing much was said, as they were both slightly half asleep, but eventually the princess chuckled quietly, looking up to him.

"Say, do you remember that snot nose kid we saw in the Earth Kingdom? You know, the one with a general for a father?" she asked, Aiguo nodding. She shook her head, sighing. "He's to be my husband."

Aiguo stopped, his eyes going wide in shock. Jaiyi smiled brightly in amusement, heaving a laugh. "Yeah, that's what I said when father told me! I heard that the general is a real headstrong egotist, but apparently he has the best connection with the Earth Kingdom army. If I'm married to his son, then our relationships will be stronger than ever. Life can really mess with your head sometime, huh? One minute you think you'll get out of it with no limitation and suddenly you're to be married to a kid who drools on himself at dinner…" She tilted her head, waving for him to follow her. "But you'll be there until that time, making fun of him all the way, so I have nothing to be dreary about."

A tiny smirk came to Aiguo's face, Jaiyi turning in wonder.

"You are going to be there…right?" she asked, Aiguo smiling completely as he nodded. As they continued on, she began to sway in thought. "Say, Aiguo, if you could be anywhere in the world, _anywhere_, where would you go?"

Aiguo paused for a moment, Jaiyi beginning to laugh as she turned to face him, beginning to skip backwards. She was almost in a sprint as she started to twirl in merriment, continuing when he didn't reply. "Oh, come on, anywhere, Aiguo. We've been around the world, you'd think you'd have one…favorite…"

She stumbled, her face flushed as her eyes suddenly rolled back into her head. The princess fell back, her hair and dress enough padding to aid in her fall but Aiguo rushing to her side. As he reached down to help her, though, his hands began to shake, realizing he could not go near her even if he tried. It pained his heart, feeling tears almost come to his eyes, but knew all to well of what his punishment would have been if he disobeyed one of the most sacred of laws. He gritted his teeth, the scar on his back beginning to ache as he hesitantly clenched his fists, standing quickly again and running to get help.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Nearly six months later, Jaiyi's condition had turned for the worst. She had become bedridden, her condition fragile and the situation with the Earth Kingdom not helping any. Though she had been promised to be returned to the general by that time, the Fire Lord had to reluctantly refuse. His only hope was to secure sanctions with the kingdom across the sea, but his heart felt too much for the wellbeing of his eldest child and only daughter. Some advised him against it, but with a stubborn mindset he denied all proposals the general would send, even those threatening to attack the Fire Nation with his betrayal.

With his daughter and nation balancing on the thread of life and death, he could not take care of both. He had grown old from his stronger youthful days, and keeping an unwavering eye on two things at once was far too great of a challenge, even for him, in that stage of his life. Even with his heart still resentful towards him, the Fire Lord had no other choice but to call upon Aiguo for an audience.

"Boy, you have been at the side of my daughter for twelve years now, correct?" the Fire Lord questioned behind the fiery curtain of his throne room.

"Yes, your Excellency," he answered, his head low as he sat before him.

"Then tell me—do you care for her, more than your duty calls?" he asked upright, Aiguo suddenly looking up in surprise but quickly adjusting his stare back to the floor. "For the longest time you were not asked to stay, for your qualifications were lackluster compared to those who could have protected her. Even now you could leave without judgement, as promised. But, man from the air nomads, I am forced to call on you now more than ever. If not for your own honor or for the honor of this country, then for the safety of the princess, my daughter."

Aiguo bowed low to the floor, shutting his eyes. "With my life I promised to protect her. Nothing has changed in that regard, your Excellency."

"Good. I appreciate your loyalty, guard," he said soberly. "You are dismissed."

From then on, Aiguo had never left Jaiyi's bedside. He sat on the wide window ledge only about two arm lengths away from her, keeping her company while she was awake and watching her as she slept. It was hard for him to be able to do nothing, to witness her illness progress, her smile rarely to be seen anymore. He wanted to help her, he wanted to do everything to help her get better, but there was nothing.

Usually Jaiyi slept through the day and awoke for dinner. Though Aiguo usually went to get her a meal, the prince stopped by one night, carrying a tray of soup for the three of them. He quietly entered with a half-hearted smile, his hair tied back into a small topknot with his clothes being a plain dark red. His shoes muffled his feet as he walked across the wooden floor, setting the plate onto a dresser to the side.

"How long has she been asleep?" Sozin asked, reaching to put a hand on her shoulder.

"About eight hours," Aiguo replied, his gaze unwavering.

The prince gently shook his sister, grinning as her eyes weakly came open. "Good evening, sleepy head. I've got soup for you!"

The princess smiled, sitting up slowly while holding her dizzy head. "Sozin, what are you doing here? Don't you know you might catch something from me?"

"Nah, that's just an old wives tale. Besides, I wanted to come see my big sister before I headed out," he replied, handing her a bowl and making sure she could hold it. He walked over to the other side and gave Aiguo the other one, walking back to enjoy his own meal.

"Headed out? What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I didn't want to wake you before, but father already left a few days ago for the coast. Apparently that general is pretty angry with us keeping you here. Rotten Earth Kingdom, who do they think they are, anyway?"

"Now, Sozin—"

"No, no, this is not under negotiation! How dare they think they can just call on you like an object or something, even when they know you're sick!" his voice began to raise in anger, his eyes going dark in a building fury. "I hope they all suffer for thinking they can just antagonize such a proud nation and family…"

Jaiyi drew into herself slightly, worry in her eyes. "Sozin…"

In seeing his sister's discomfort he smiled quickly, waving his hand. "But anyway, onto a lighter subject! Well, my wife and I were thinking of names for our children in the future, and I was wondering if you had any ideas!"

The princess thought a moment, then tried to put on a smile. "What about Azulon for a son?"

"Azulon, huh?" he sat back, nodding his head. "Yeah, that sounds like a great name for a boy! I'll run it by my wife later."

After finishing his soup, Sozin placed the bowl to the side and apologized, saying that he had to go meet with the military officials in the war room shortly. Jaiyi said it was fine, and as he closed the door behind him, she turned back her guard. His eyes were still fixed on one spot on the floor, his legs crossed underneath him as he held the still full bowl of soup in his hands. Jaiyi placed her bowl on the dresser next to her and looked back to him.

"Aiguo, you haven't touched your food," she pointed out. "Have you eaten already?" She titled her head, trying to gaze into his face. "Have you eaten at all? Have you even slept?"

Aiguo did not answer, and she sighed. She narrowed her eyes, staring down to the foot of her bed in thought. If she had any time left where she could speak, she decided she would ask what had been dwelling in her mind for some time.

"You know, I've noticed something," she proclaimed. "You never do answer any of my questions…" Jaiyi wheezed a small laugh. "Then again, they've always been stupid, ever since I was little. You probably don't even remember half of them—"

"No, I haven't slept," he began, Jaiyi gazing up in wonder. "Not in days. I haven't eaten much, only because I haven't been hungry enough. And that day when you chose me, I saw you on the balcony. You could have had anyone, not a stumbling fool like me, and even when you knew I wasn't a complete air bender, you still believed I could be a great soldier someday. Even if I missed home sometimes, with the air, the dew on the trees in the early morning, the simplicities that are missing from this place, and I could leave, I wouldn't want to because this is my home, and it had been for some time. And if I could go anywhere if I had the chance, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but here." He slowly looked up, his eyes sincere. "And yes, my lady, you are very pretty, beautiful in fact, and I'm not just saying that because it may or may not be what you want to hear, but because it's the truth."

Jaiyi sat in stunned silence by his sudden confession, feeling woozy as she lay down onto her side facing him. Eventually she smiled the best she could, hesitating at first to speak.

"Aiguo, can you promise me something?" she asked quietly.

"Anything, my lady," he replied.

"When you die, and are wandering through the spirit world…If you find me, will you call me by my real name? Then if I see you, I'll know it's really you."

Aiguo choked slightly, grasping exactly what she was implying. She knew he realized it, but smiled anyway, her eyes begging for him to reply. With a sunken heart he nodded.

"Of course, my lady," he answered, and watched as she slowly fell into slumber.

As the night dragged on, Aiguo still could not find sleep, his eyes aching but his soul twisting in pain even more. Yet in the tranquility of his thought, his ears began to ring in something echoing outside. At first he felt it was something drifting on the wind, but as he stood and went out onto the balcony, his eyes widened in shock. Below on the palace walls, blackened warriors were silently making their way, suddenly encasing whatever soldier they came across in a stone coffin with nothing but a short breath of a cry being the last sound they would ever hear. The men dressed in black would open up doorways from the stone to grant them easier access into the fortress, Aiguo realizing what this meant and swiftly running to the princess's side.

"My lady, please, wake up!" he pleaded in a hushed voice, her eyes slowly coming open.

"Aiguo, what is it?" she asked, sitting up as she rubbed her eyes.

"The palace is under attack. We need to get you to your brother—I think it's a surprise attack."

Jaiyi tried to stand as quickly as she could, wrapping a blanket around her before leading the way to the war room. The torches of the corridors had died down, nothing but the moonlight guiding their way. Unfortunately her brother was on the other side of the palace, near the throne room on the lower levels. Because of it, they had to pass by halls where soldiers were either dead or dying, blood dripping from the walls with pools collecting under the array of bodies. Jaiyi tried not to look as her weak heart began to pound faster and faster, her bare feet becoming numb against the cold floor. Aiguo whispered her reassurances, that it was only a little farther, but as they reached the walkway of the garden, Jaiyi suddenly slid to a stop.

Aiguo pounced in front of her, pulling the sword from behind his back into ready position. Before them were five masked men, dressed in dark greens and earth tones, with their faces covered in cloth masks and circular hats shielding their eyes. One shouted that the princess was there and not to let her escape, but as they came forth to challenge her guard, they severely underestimated him. He sliced through the midsection of the first without trouble, spinning to increase his attack as he cut off another's arm, running him through when he was caught off-guard. Aiguo's eyes glared in hatred, gleaming in the light a frightening shade. Two of the men stood back as the other parted his feet, placing one hand behind his back and another outstretched. Aiguo tried to brace himself, running forward in a battle cry, but found himself stumbling to the side as something came at him from the ground. It was a thin spike, made of the stone the walkway was comprised of, and it slashed through his left side like it was nothing. He was thrown back, and, although he tried to stand, the pain was relentless, bleeding from the side more profusely the more he tried to move. The men came forward, the one who had struck him down pulling the spike from out of the ground and twirling it in his hand, preparing to end an unfruitful fight.

But they stopped as a piercing cry of terror echoed in the hall, Jaiyi racing forward and suddenly leaning across Aiguo's chest. Tears streamed down her face, her sobs tightly coming from her throat out of her coughs.

"Please, don't kill him! I'll go with you, I promise, just don't hurt him!" she begged, gazing up at the assailants.

Aiguo was overwhelmed; his heart shattering with each drop that fell from her tired eyes. They nodded in agreement, one of the men coming forward and wrapping his arm around her waist. As they suddenly disappeared into the night, Aiguo shook his head slowly in disbelief, reaching out a shaking hand. He gritted his teeth, gathering what willpower he had left to sit up, only to fall back down onto his face. His hands gripped into the crumbled stone as he screamed in agony, his head throbbing with anger.

He crawled his way to the nearest room, streaking blood against the cool floor, and setting himself up against a washroom tub as he gasped for breath. When some of his strength returned, he reached across to a closest for a pile of clean linens, ripping them into long strips and bandaging his wound. Eventually he began to hear shouts of horror from the aftermath, soldier and servants alike unnoticeably running past yelling for the princess.

What felt like an eternity to him was merely an hour before he couldn't take it anymore, standing with the aid of his bloodied sword and trying to stammer his way to the war room. As he came to its entrance, he peered through the small sliver of an opening, listening carefully to the conversation inside.

"What do you mean she's gone?! How…It was the general! He did this! He killed my father, and he came to take my sister as retribution!" Prince Sozin yelled with pure animosity, Aiguo hearing his fists slam into the table. "Find him! Make him _pay_ for what he's done, and grant no mercy to those who might stand in your way!"

As the soldiers inside affirmed strongly with this action, Aiguo backed away. It would take hours for them to get prepped for a full out attack—hours that she didn't have. He needed to find Jaiyi, no matter what the cost, and took off in a limping sprint to do just that.

From what he knew from his travels, the only Earth Kingdom fortification within the Fire Nation was a citadel along the eastern coast. At the rate he was going, stealing a beast from the stables and riding day and night, it did not take him long to reach it. With adrenaline racing through his blood, he would come to its entrance, teeth glaring as he leapt on the Earth Kingdom guards standing watch outside. They did not know what was coming as he sliced their throats almost cleanly, running through the unlocked iron gate.

He had trouble getting his barring as he stared down the large main room, several staircases spiraling upward in the center and leading to someplace unknown. Three soldiers came running in seeing the trespasser from afar, Aiguo picking two of them off through their chests, blood splattering along his neck and clothes. The third man trembled at his presence, gulping hard as Aiguo grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him up off the ground.

"Where is the princess?" he shouted directly, the man stuttering to answer.

"U-upper f-f-floor, third s-staircase! P-please don't k-k-kill me!" he beseeched.

Aiguo frowned, dropping him as he flicked his sword clean of blood before carrying on, the young soldier twitching in horrified speechlessness as the intruder's footsteps disappeared into the darkness.

The farther he went, the more difficult it became. A few well-trained warriors got a couple of hits on him, one gash across his eye and a few other scrapes grazing his arm. But with Aiguo's ire, a mix of blinding rage and power, most had a sword shoved through their hearts, dead when they hit the floor. As he finally reached the top floor, battered, bruised, and bloodstained, the surroundings finally opened into a wide, torch lit stone room. He breathed in deep as he saw Jaiyi lying there on the frigid floor, her eyes glazed over almost lifelessly. A strong breeze blew through the several small windows that encompassed the chamber, her untied hair fluttering around her face. But as she reached out slightly, he instantaneously ran to her, falling to his knees.

He wanted to help her, to hold her in his arms, but he didn't know what to do. Within his own mind he was conflicted, his eyes dancing in fear as she spoke weakly.

"Aiguo…you came…" she breathed, looking up at him.

"Yes, to my surprise," a voice echoed from the entrance, Aiguo standing quickly with his eyes narrowed in hate. It was the general, a wide smirk on his face and he stepped forward into a fighting stance. "You're her _guard_, aren't you? Yes, I remember you. Some job you did protecting her, boy."

Aiguo clenched his hand tightly around the hilt of his sword. "You won't leave this room alive."

"I'd like to see you try," he retorted, swirling his hands and parting some of the stones from the wall.

He fired with a great velocity, Aiguo having trouble deflecting every piece. As the general gathered more strength, Aiguo raced forward to get a hit in, finding himself thrown back onto his knees with the wind nearly knocked clear from his lungs.

"Why did you ever bother coming? No reinforcements, no Fire Nation soldiers to aid you…How stupid are you anyway?" The general laughed, shrugging. "Then again, it's just like that poor old fool to trust a kid like you with his eldest child."

Aiguo stumbled to a stand, weary from facing so many opponents at once and now an earth bending master. He resisted reaching for his splitting side as he stood, a dark red stain beginning to soak through his makeshift bandages. Though he was reduced to limited vision from the burning gash across his right eyelid, he still breathed in deep, preparing to go at him again. Aiguo took a quick step forward, shouting in frustration before being beaten back again by a few stones flown into his legs, making him fall to his knees again.

"You're just as pitiful as that old man was!" he exclaimed, cracking his joints quickly.

"You…you killed him, didn't you?" Aiguo spoke between breaths, the salt from his sweat starting to sting his open wounds.

"He barely offered a fight, only begging that I spare his children's lives before he was crushed under a block of stone! I thought he would have squashed more like the insect he resembled, but oh well."

Jaiyi's eyes went wide, her breaths becoming heavy as she stood up. She shook her head in disbelief; Aiguo turning his gaze away for a moment from his enemy as she would almost throw up.

"No…it can't be true…You're lying!" she cried, her voice hoarse as the bout of sadness came out barely above a whisper.

"Don't believe me? His head in on a pike down below. You can take a look outside if you'd like, my dear." He gestured to the window with a raised eyebrow, Jaiyi shutting her eyes in knowing what he said was the truth.

In seeing her sorrow, Aiguo bit his lip, struggling to stand to his feet. The general frowned, frustration beginning to riddle into his expression.

"You never give up, do you, boy?" he questioned.

The princess's guard attempted to lift his sword once again, but something had cracked in his wrist, making it difficult. But he would not back down, on his life, as his chest became tight.

"I won't…" he began, stepping towards the general with what power he could manage. His sword sparked along the floor, Aiguo scowling as he leapt between the man's attack, this time with more agility. "I won't let you…hurt the princess!"

He jumped into the air, thinking that he had tricked his foe as he tried to bring down a blow to his skull. But it appeared the general knew his moves before he even completed them, no matter how fast he was, pulling a flat stone from the floor and flinging it into Aiguo's stomach. He could feel his lower ribs crack as he suddenly slammed into the wall at the far side of the room, blood curdling through the gaps in his teeth. Falling slightly to the side of Jaiyi, face smacking into the ground, his ears began to ring, only to hear the muffled shriek of the princess.

She crawled quickly to his side, imploring him desperately to get up. He could barely manage to fight the pain long enough to open his eye, Jaiyi beginning to shake. In a burst of willpower, her wobbly knees lifted her up to face the earth kingdom general. She frowned, hot tears beginning to pour from her eyes as she gazed sternly.

"Why are you doing this? I thought you wanted peace!" she yelled as best she could.

"My _king_ wanted peace, as much as anyone. For me, the more war there is the more spoils there are. Besides, your father disobeyed a direct order from my kingdom, after several attempts to persuade him, and no one defies the Earth Kingdom, not even the _great_ Fire Nation. It doesn't matter if you were sick or if you simply ran off—a deal is a deal, he broke it, and I think you can understand our reasoning."

"If I had known…If I had known it would have come to this, I would have gladly gone!" she cried, seeming to spread her feet apart under her dress. Aiguo narrowed his eyes in wonder, recognizing that stance.

"All the better I suppose. More dowry for me," he smiled, Jaiyi shaking her head.

"Is that all you wanted? Money? My father is dead because of you. I…" She gritted her teeth, suddenly twirling her hands and bring the torch fires blazing towards him. "I can't let you go unpunished!"

The general's eyes crooked in question, the opposite side of the room suddenly bursting into a fiery range with him incased in it. Jaiyi stumbled slightly, weakened by her attack, but striving to stand her ground. "Fire bending, compliments of my nation."

"My…lady…?" Aiguo coughed, slowly sitting up.

She smiled weakly. "I learned by mimicking my brother when he practiced, without anyone noticing, of cour—"

Her words fell short, her eyes suddenly going wide as pupils dimmed, and blood began to run from the side of her mouth. A spike jutted through her right side, struck from the floor behind her and through her back until she was lifted slightly off her feet. Aiguo's stomach turned, his spirit turning cold as a passionate laugh came from the smoke that was beginning to clear.

"You almost had me there," the general said as he emerged with his hand outstretched, twisting his wrist to release the stone back into the ground. "I have what I came for, even more with the death of the Fire Lord, so there's no use for you now."

All he could hear is his heartbeat, watching second by heartbreaking second as the princess fell gracefully, resembling a wilted flower that fell to the world in its dying moments. Something snapped within his mind as the general chuckled heartily, his expression going dark. Aiguo stood one last time, his face spattered with the blood of his enemies and loved ones. His body may have been broken, the red liquid of his veins beginning to collect in a pool by his feet, but a fire began to burn in his soul, the air from the outside world beginning to grow still.

The general crossed his arms, a smug stare entangled on his facial features. "Are you planning on throwing your life away too?"

"No," he retorted shortly, suddenly swirling his body around and lunging the sword at him. Although the general deflected it, he was distracted just long enough to be hit by Aiguo's air bending attack, throwing him against the far wall and beginning to crush him into the stone. "I said you would not leave this room alive, and I meant it."

The general screamed in the torture, his bones being crushed under the immense pressure. He may not have been the best, or qualified as an air bender in the eyes of his people, but someone once believed in him, and he never gave up hope that he could one day prove himself. Though, he had never wanted it to be like this. Blood began to ooze from every orifice on the general's face, his armor screeching against the rock as Aiguo began to step sideways, pushing him along towards the window. With an emotionless stare, the princess's guard pulled back, sucking the air out of the man's lungs before throwing him out the window, not even offering his corpse the pleasure of touching the floor until he met his fate to the ground below.

He released the breath he held in his chest, reaching down and picking up the sword at his feet. Slowly he slid towards where Jaiyi lay, his heartless expression softening. The princess's hand was going into small spasms as she tried to speak, her words coming out nothing more than small squeaks. His will was crushed then, his heart on the floor with her while his blood began to intertwine with hers in puddles. What hurt the most, what struck him deeper than any wound that bled from him, was that she smiled up at him gently, her eyes half closed.

Shortly before he taught his legs would give out underneath him, he began to hear armored footsteps coming towards the entrance. With what strength he had left he gripped his sword, heaving in a tired rasp. He would not let them take her from him, not even when all the liquids bled from his body and his innards started to crumble. However, he stood back slightly as the soldiers finally reached the doorway, realizing they were Fire Nation the moment he saw Prince Sozin's face.

His skin became flushed, his hands clenching as he saw the situation. The room was in shambles, blood smeared every which way, but as he pushed past the other men all he could see was his sister, lying in a pool of blood.

And Aiguo, standing above her with a bloodied sword in his hand.

Sozin's eyes jerked in conviction, staring from the thin wound in his sister's torso and then back to the guard. His teeth jittered in shock, his anger beginning to boil through his pores as his very being began to steam. Aiguo had no chance to react, the other soldiers saying nothing in fear of the prince's vengeance as he ran forward, tears flowing from his vision as he formed a fiery blade in his hands.

"You…_I'll kill you!_" he shouted, his voice cracking in a crazed anguish as he sliced through Aiguo's stomach, fire spouting through his back and burning the wall behind him.

Aiguo had nothing left, his sword slipping from his hand as he fell to his knees. Staring to the ceiling for a brief moment, he sighed, collapsing onto his back. Whatever words were spoken after that became distant as his head flopped towards the princess, looking over her face, now pale with her eyes glassed over.

"I _trusted_ you! You were like a brother to me, and you have betrayed us _all_!" the prince shouted in frustration, shaking his head as he began to pace nervously back and forth, wringing his hands through his hair. He paused as if it appeared he would almost pierce his scalp in anger, shutting his eyes. "You were no good. These people were no good. None of them, _all_ of them deserve to _die_! My father, my brothers, my mother, my sister…They're gone…They're all _gone_! All because of the Earth Kingdom! All of those who support the Earth Kingdom…Everyone who turned against the Fire Nation will know my sorrow, my revenge! Your people will be extinguished just like you, and I will personally slaughter _every last one_ of those unworthy air nomads!"

The prince turned to face him, gasping slightly. He watched as Aiguo tried to reach out and place a scarred hand upon his sister's face. The guard whispered something, looking to be an apology of some sort.

"I'm…sorry…" he mouthed, tears falling along the bridge of his nose. He was unsuccessful in reaching her, though, the princess suddenly being pulled away.

With a snort the Prince marched forward, picking up the sword Aiguo had dropped. He frowned, holding it tightly and beginning to drain whatever heat he could from it. Where a fiery sword would slice right through him, he wanted him to suffer to his very last moment in life. In one quick jab Sozin forced the blade through Aiguo's throat, his eyes wide in a blinding hatred.

"Die by the sword you swore to protect my family with…" he condemned, remaining until Aiguo's chest finally stopped moving.

----

A/N Don't worry, I'm not that mean. The next chapter should be posted along with this one…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The skies were cascaded in a golden light, the nights warm to offer comfort to those whom dwelled in the spirit world. It was vast, far larger than any man could ever imagine, and it could be days before someone saw another human being in his or her mists. Many creatures resided there as well, some good, some bad, many who wanted nothing more than their solitude in eternity. Life sprouted every which way even in the realm of the dead, and the sufferings of a former life could be easily forgotten there. In fact, he saw that most found contentment with their wandering souls. He, however, felt he would never find happiness in this place. No matter who he met, how hospitable some tried to be, he felt emptiness in his being.

For the first time, he felt alone.

Many times he had been fooled into thinking he saw hope, but it fluttered away as simply a trickster spirit whenever he came near. It was cruel, but after so many times of confronting it he became numb to their pranks. Soon they found no fun in him, and the teasing eventually came to a minimum. With long travels, sleep a distant memory and the new foreign world endlessly outstretched before him, he had no patience with their games.

But one thing continued to plague him, however—voices, many, many voices that echoed through the air every now and again. Some he could vaguely remember from his childhood, but others were different, almost sounding like thoughts from people he once knew. At times it almost drove him to the brink of insanity, yet he would collect himself, pushing them aside to carry on.

One sage who had offered him a cup of tea along the path of his wayward travels seemed to know of his condition—that's what got him to stop in the first place. With a small bit of interest he sat at a small fire across from the old man, resting his feet for a while. At least he didn't seem as odd as some of the creatures the man might have seen, for he hadn't a scar on him, his clothes as neat as if they had never been touched by the wounds of battle.

"So, you have voices in your head, aye?" the old man said, faning the fire to make the tea boil faster.

He nodded. "How did you know?"

"I can see it on your face," the man smiled. "I've been around for a while, seen a lot of people pass by, and I was a sage way back when, you know!"

He blinked slowly, staring into the pit of the burning embers. "What does it mean, then?"

"Oh, well, you know, past memories, past thoughts…present speech…"

Looking up, he raised an eyebrow. "Present speech?"

The old sage nodded. "Why yes. See time is…an _illusion_ of sorts—least that's what I've been told. But what I do know is that somehow, in some simplistic yet complicated way, we are all connected." He smiled curiously. "You're looking for someone, aren't you? I'm guessing you have been for some time."

"Yes. I promised that I would find her, but I don't even think I've gone a half stretch in searching this place," he replied, the old man laughing.

"Well, I'm sure you haven't, sonny. But if you promised to find your lady friend, I'm sure she's looking for you too."

His eyes sunk to the ground then, shutting his eyes before taking a sip of his tea. "I'm not so sure…" He stood then, handing the old man the cup. "Thank you for your kindness, but I really must be going."

"Well, alright then. Good luck with that searching of yours," he replied.

After he walked a ways down the dirt pathway, the man suddenly stood up, shouting something. "Hey! Go check the fields! A lot of young people end up there, so maybe your lady friend will be there."

He waved a hand in thanks, not turning to look back. The man was probably off his rocker, so to speak, but he decided he'd give the idea a chance. He had nothing else to go on, so his guess was as good as any.

The dirt road suddenly came to a stop, cutting off into wide, hilly fields filled with knee-deep golden grass. The sky above flickered with sky spirits dancing high above in the clouds, a boom sounding every now again and sweeping to the ground below. The early morning, if it could be considered that, was covered with a dense fog in the lowlands, spreading droplets of dew across the world. He walked in peace, finding himself going quite a ways without even realizing it before finally hesitating at the flat top of a hill, the voices returning to him again.

At first they were not pleasant, echoing with spite and promises of death from treason. Screams would come to his ears from people he did not recognize and a deeper voice of hatred for him and his people from the man he once knew would ring every now and again. The prince spoke of war, of one lasting well after he was gone, to be carried on by his son and his grandchildren after. These thoughts did not last too long, however, for he was sure that they had not been spoken in his lifetime. Yet it still made him ache, to have such a misunderstanding go so very wrong, all because he couldn't fulfill his duty…

It wasn't even those spouts of fury that hurt him so, but it only added to his pain. The voice of a beloved princess caused his heart to wince, laughing, telling him how he was her best friend, how she trusted him, more than anyone, to defend her. He hadn't protected her, though—she had died, right before him. He had failed her. That was the very reason he was unsure if he would ever find her again, for, maybe she did not wish to ever see him again. He felt ashamed, even after so long, and it ate at his soul. Eventually he grew apathetic to everything that enclosed around him, even in the serene spirit world, and his longings dwindled. He wasn't even sure where his will came from anymore—he wouldn't have any idea what to say to her if they ever met again. But even in his sentiment, the voices continued, and as he stood in the field, they sat festering in his mind for a time.

Most would begin to dim, however, as a single echo began to ripple through him. It seemed to come from the very haze that hovered, and he could feel himself being watched. Eventually he reached for the sword strapped to his back, given to him by another soldier who continued working as a blacksmith long after his death, slowly sliding it out of its sheath. It had to be another trickster spirit, he figured, but the strings at his gut were trying desperately to tell him otherwise. It called out his name, seeming to almost be crying, and he could hear steps coming from behind. He turned to face whatever was coming, watching as a figure emerged from the fog. Wearing brown, ankle length pants and a dark red, long sleeved shirt, she ran with arms outstretched, only to stumble and fall flat on her face at his feet.

His hand became loose, the blade falling into the weeds with a loud thud. As she looked up at him, smiling with her wet, dark brown eyes, he fell to one knee, stunned. He couldn't find the words he wanted to say, the things he had been dreaming of for so long, but sat there, staring her up and down. As her grin began to fade, he slowly reached out a hand. Nothing was keeping him away from her any longer, no traditions or law to bind him, as he gently placed a hand upon the side of her beautiful, glowing face.

"Ja…Jaiyi—" he began to say softly, suddenly taking in a deep breath as she leapt forward, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Aiguo, it's you this time! It's not a trickster spirit, it's not!" she denied, shaking her head as the tears began to make his shirt wet. "I found you, I finally found you!"

Still Aiguo tried to find the words deep within him, but sat in stunned silence as he shakily placed a hand on her head. His heart raced in surprise, joy, and sorrow, before he was suddenly plunged into emotions he hadn't felt in half of forever. Tasting the salt on his tongue falling from his eyes trigged him to suddenly grasp his arms around her shoulders.

"I thought I'd lost you…" she proclaimed, sobbing.

"I…I'm so sorry…" he spoke, leaning his head close to her ear. "I…I failed to save you…"

Jaiyi shook her head, sitting back as she gazed sternly at him. "There was nothing you could have done. I was _dying_, and it wouldn't have matter whether I died then or in my sleep. What matters is that you came. That…that you really did risk your very life for me."

He shook his head, closing his eyes. "No. I should have been there, I should have been stronger—"

She suddenly took his hand, placing it on the side of her face once more and keeping it there, making him look into her eyes. "You came for me. You _waited_ for me, Aiguo. That is all I have ever asked of you, and you surpassed it."

The princess held tight to his fingers, standing as she smiled brightly down upon him. He followed her action, accepting her word. Deep in his heart, it was all he needed to hear, as he offered a smile back to her. She suddenly ran to him again, her hands gripping his shirt, as if he would vanish if she ever let go.

"Can I come with you, wherever it is your headed?" she asked in a whisper, Aiguo pulling her away kindly.

"Anywhere you wish to go, I will always follow," he replied, the princess pausing for a moment before pulling back.

She skipped out in front of him, watching as he picked up his sword from the grass and put it behind his back again. The princess twirled with her long, ponytail hair, reaching out for him to come along. In a grin he tilted his head, beginning to stride with her into everlastingness, and to never walk farther than three steps behind.

----

A/N Well, that's it. Hoped you liked it! Please R and R!


End file.
